I Wasn't Lying When I Said
by drcullenwantsme
Summary: Bella used to think that she would be with Edward forever but people change sometimes not for the better. OOC My Entry For the Can you say player? Contest. B&E EM


**Title: I wasn't lying when I said…**

**Your Pen name: drcullenwantsme**

**Declaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own a can of soda and six pieces of salt water taffy. Does that count for anything? Probably not.**

I was finally having a good nights sleep after weeks of SAT prepping. The test was early yesterday morning so I finally had all the pressure of my shoulders and I was preparing on sleeping in as a congrats to myself when my big idiot of a brother ran into my room. "BELLA! Time to get up silly lets go lets go!" I uncovered my head to see my brother Emmett jumping on my bed. I gave him my evil eyes as he got off my bed. I looked at the clock to see that it was already noon. "Emmett it is Saturday what is so important that you have to wake me up from my celebratory sleep?" He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes I could never say no to. "Belly I love you." Uh-oh this is not good, something is going on. "What do you want Emmett?" He looked at me then down to his feet as he spoke "Well do you remember Rosalie the girl I am dating?" I nodded. "So we wanted to do lunch, just Rosalie, her cousin, you and, me. Please Belly I never get to see you since I am away at school and I want you to get to know my girlfriend please?" Emmett did his stupid little pout again. I looked at him and smirked. "Emmett does Rose's cousin happen to be a boy?" He nodded "Does this by chance happen to be a set up because of what happened with Jacob?" He slowly nodded once again. "Fine. Give me a half hour to get dressed okay?" Emmett got a huge smile on his face. "Thank you Belly, thank you!" He ran over and gave me a huge hug as I started to stand up which ended up in him lifting me up off the ground. "Emmett. Can't breathe." He let go of me to go and call Rose to let her know we would be at her parents place in a hour at the most.

When we arrived at her house I was shocked I never saw a house so large especially in Forks. Apparently it was Rosalie's parents house but they were letting her and her cousin stay there for the summer while they were in France. I was starting to wonder what her cousin was like because if he were cute I could defiantly use that to my advantage I needed someone to take my mind of Jake and how badly things between he and I ended. My older brother stopped his truck behind a very expensive looking convertible which I could only assume was Rosalie's. Emmett and I walked up to the house and I was about to knock when Emmett just opened the door and walked right in. "Emmett. Bella is that you?" Rose walked into the living room as beautiful as ever and of course my self-esteem just went down three levels. Then out of no where walked in the one person I never wanted to see Edward Cullen. "Are you kidding me?" I asked "This jerk is your cousin? Oh no, no, no. Emmett give me your keys I am leaving as of now." Emmett and Rosalie looked surprised and Edward looked at me and winked. "Bella come on what is with you it's just Edward." I was fuming "Emmett are you going to give me your keys?" He shook his head "Then I am walking home good bye." I left the house and started walking the long driveway when I heard Edward yelling after me. I didn't turn around I just kept walking. "Bella oh my god will you please stop!" I turned to him ready to punch.

-"What do you want Cullen?"  
"Bella, love you know what I want." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer.  
"Cullen get your hands off me. I don't know what I could catch."  
"Oh baby come on you know you want this." I started laughing as I stepped away from him.  
"No offense Cullen…"  
"My name is Edward." He interrupted me.  
"Don't care Cullen. But no offense I am not one of your little whores that you can call on whenever you feel like it and then drop them only to never speak to her again."  
"Bella when will you learn your not like any other girls. I want you and not just for sex I love you." I started to laugh until is face turned hurt.  
"Cullen, are you kidding me? Funny you love me I find that hard to believe."  
"Bella why is this so hard to understand. Ugh just follow me I need to explain myself." I don't know why but I nodded and followed him curious as to what he was going to say.  
"Edward where are we?" I asked still somewhat confused.  
"I see your back to using my first name." he smirked at me.  
"Cullen don't push it just tell me so I can leave." Edward took a big breath.  
"Bella this is my meadow you are the only person I have ever brought here. Bella I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I really do and I miss us together." I started crying. "Bella, why are you crying love?"  
"Edward, I am honored that you brought me here but I don't think I can do it. Edward you hurt me so bad. When we were together I thought you loved me but for some insane reason you cheated on me a week after I told you I wanted to lose my virginity to you. Do you realize Edward that we were together for 2 years my junior year was hell when we broke up. All I want to know is why you did it Edward."  
"Bella, do you know how scared I was when you told me that. It was so much pressure I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't think I was worthy of you I thought you would be better off. I didn't have the heart to break up with you so I slept with Tanya hoping you would catch me. Bella ever since we broke up I have been making sure you were safe and happy and I want you to know all of those girls that said I did things with them all lied what really happened was that we would make out but I couldn't do any more because I kept comparing them to you and I just couldn't. After being with Tanya I never wanted to hurt you again I never wanted to see your beautiful eyes have tears in them again." I couldn't help myself I turned around and took a deep breath.  
"Edward did you know I tried to move on with Jacob Black?" I turned back around to look at his face only to see him nod with tears around his eyes. "Edward I almost gave him my virginity."  
"Bella I understand I wanted you to move on I just didn't think it would hurt this much." I took another deep breath.  
"Edward I am not done. I almost did he was just about to do it when I cried out for him to stop and get out and do you know why? When I looked at his face I only saw you. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you to take my virginity. Edward no matter how much you hurt me I never stopped loving you and I don't think I could." I ran up to him and kissed him.

Edward was hesitant at first until I pulled away from him to tell him this was what I really wanted. This time he started the kissed and ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue search my mouth. God he still tasted the same as I remembered. I let my hands wrap around his back and felt the muscles I missed him so much and I never knew it. Edward let his hands wander up my side and slid them under my breasts as I started to lift of his shirt. We broke the kiss for the first time so we could take off our shirts. Right before our lips met again Edward whispered "I love you" I stared into his eyes and told him with all honesty "I love you too baby never leave me again" he grabbed my face and pulled me in for the most passionate kiss I had ever had and said "love, I am too selfish to let you leave again." Edward reached behind me and unclasped my bra as I let it slide down my arms. When Edward finally looked down to me chest he whispered 'magnificent' I had never felt so special. After we had finished taking our clothes off and Edward positioned himself at my opening he started whispering in my ear saying he loved me and that we were meant to be together. Then all of a sudden he paused and I realized what he was worrying about "I'm on the pill just please Baby I need you." He looked at me and nodded. He pulled me in for a kiss as he broke my barrier and I felt a wave of pain as Edward let me adjust to his side but as soon as the wave of pain came it was gone it was all pleasure. I needed him to move "Baby please, oh god please." Edward finally started moving faster and faster and I could feel the knot in my stomach tighten. "Baby I am so close" Edward grunted and sped up "Me too love. Come with me." A few thrusts later and we both fell over the edge together. When we had finally come down from our high Edward pulled out and laid next to me so I could rest my head on my stomach. I looked into his green eyes and played with his copper hair and whispered "Promise me you will never hurt me again." He looked at me and replied "I promise you I will never ever hurt you again."

_Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
_

I heard my phone ring bringing me out of my happy place. (_Bella_ Emmett)

_Hello._

Wakey wakey Bella.

_Emmett What are you talking about?_

Belly, I had to leave so I couldn't wake you in person but girly you have the SATs in about 1 hour.

_Shit Thanks Emmett I guess I should get up._

Alrighty Bye Belly!

_Bye Emmy!_

I finally showed up to school about 30 minutes before the test was about to start when I ran into the one person I did not want to see.

"Swan Girly, when are we gonna hook up kid?"  
"Let me think Cullen how about never?" Cullen gave me a tsk and looked me up and down while licking his lips. "Come on baby you know you want this." He winked.  
"Here's the thing Cullen I haven't had my shots yet this year so I won't even shake your hand for fear oh becoming diseased."  
"Well take a good look Swan and see what your missing." I looked him up and down and replied "Cullen, even a blind and def woman would turn you down." He was pissed. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the hallway. "Swan I am getting sick of your shit. Why are you such a bitch." I looked him in the eyes. "The same reason you are to me Cullen. Because I fucking feel like it." I shoved him off me and walked away. And this is the reason why Ex-boyfriends are dicks and dreams are better than reality.

http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5287537/1/Can_you_say_player_Contest


End file.
